Face Down
by She Who He Loves
Summary: You know the drill. Kagome finds Inu Yasha with Kikyo, Kagome runs off. Of course she has to take her adorable kit. But what happens when a different Inu Yokai wiggles his tail onto the scene? SesshXKaggs, you know you love em'
1. prologue:Wake Me Up

Just bored

Just bored. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: OK now, we'll go through this once more… if I really owned Inu Yasha would I be writing this disclaimer saying that I DON'T own Inu Yasha? No, I'd be previously engaged with my darling Sesshy!!

Hm, now that that's out of the way…On With The Show (um Story)

Oh yeah, and I don't own the song 'Face Down' but it is however the theme song to my FanFiction. Enjoy

**/&\**

**Prologue: **_**Wake me up**_

It had to have been a dream. That's right, only a dream. I'd had this dream countless times before; I'd wake up in a cold sweat with Shippo and Sango at my side any moment now.

At least, that's what I told myself. I knew it wasn't dream. It was so real I could practically feel my heart wrench in agony, tearing apart my soul, and ripping away my love.

RIIIIIP

RIIIIIP

There was no way this could be a dream. At least not one of my regular dreams. In my dreams Inu Yasha didn't come after me, and I didn't have to work against the agonizing protest of my legs ready to give and out. Demanding rest for the long trek they made. The skin on my arms and creamy white legs drenched wet, and sprinkled with little droplets of my blood. The painful sting that reminded me of who and what I was running away from and how much more it would hurt later once I could clearly think. Nah, I wasn't thinking now. My brain was just still going after a hyper active shut down. I couldn't process only review.

No, this wasn't a dream. Dreams didn't hurt this goddamn much.


	2. Chapter 1:Beautiful Words

**Chapter One: _Beautiful Words_**

I could smell her. More than her the salty tears she was crying, I could smell her sweat, and her pain. I could even smell her faint fear. A fear and desire to die laying there in the forest among the damp and dark trees.

Somehow that last thing unnerved me. It had been watching her. Ever since the battle in my father's tomb I had kept a close eye on her. Scoffing at the fact Inu Yasha thought it him to be protecting her. Hmpf, any yokai with half a nose should have been able to smell me, even if I was down wind. His cockiness just stilled me for taking the girl all the more.

Of course it was out of pure lust for the Tetsuiga that I was going to take her, nothing more, nothing less and he could have his wench back as soon as he handed the powerful sword over.

At least, that's what I told myself. My yokai on the other hand had VERY different ideas. He found the girl attractive, beautiful even. And she was, in her own way. But she was human and nothing could change that besides a matting mark and we did NOT want to mate her.

**Speak for yourself; I'd have a lot of fun with the spirited Bitch.**

Ugg, of course he thought that.

This Sesshomaru would have nothing to do with neigen women. Especially a Miko.

'**Fraid she's ganna purify your ass.**

If I'm not mistaken it's your 'ass' too.

**True, but I don't have a stick up my half of it all the time. You'd think you'd get tired of the anal and grab some pussy.**

This Sesshomaru has no need for such things.

**Uso! You need an heir and you know it.**

Yoku in-yo! Just because I need an heir does not mean I need the pussy that produces the heir. So, shut up. And I thought you wanted to get the girl. Our constant arguing is leaving her alone and hurt.

I felt a pang, almost as if I could feel her turmoil, she was weakening, and it wouldn't be long before she completely blacked out.

**See? You feel her too; let us go before she manages to get hurt, physically and mentally. ( plus you know you like her fearlessness and want to try it out in a situation other than the battlefield)**

Damatte-yo! Shut the fuck up, and come on!

**/&\**

_While those two rambled on_

My life really didn't have a purpose anymore. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't go home, I didn't want to infringe on Sango and Miroku. Of course I had Shippo, but he was a kid. My life was simply falling apart and I felt helpless.

I hated feeling helpless.

I knew I could, and very well should, get up, go get my stuff from camp, grab Shippo, and hightail out of here. No plan, nothing, just get away. Travel. But Kami knows I wanted to just lie here and die. Because that's what would happen if I just stayed here, die. But truthfully, I didn't know what to do.

But I wasn't going to lay here. It was true I hated being helpless, but I couldn't help that at this point. What I could help was 'looking' helpless.

I got up and crawled to a big tree, notched my bow and arrow and waited. Silently watching. Much like I had seen Sesshomaru do countless times. Huh, Sesshomaru. I hadn't very well seen him in a while. I wondered what was going on with him.

That felt weird. My thoughts were bordering on friendly, which was something the fearsome Taiyokai was anything but.

I could join his group.

**Are you serious, he'd kill you!**

Nothing to lose, I might as well already be dead. Plus Shippo could play with Rin; we all know the child is going to kill Jaken before Sesshomaru can give her a big brother.

**Oh yeah, sure. Bring the kids into this.**

I'm serious!

**I know you are. You also have a death wish. And as pleasant as it would probably be to die by that scrumptious mans hands, I don't think the pain is that enticing.**

Your just scared! Baka, you just don't want him to put that poison whip to your ass to keep us in line.

**If I remember correctly it's your ass too.**

True but I for one have no problem with putting my feet firmly on the ground and displaying it proudly. I'm no coward and if that Inu Yokai has a problem with my attitude then he can punish me as he sees fit, cause I have no intention of backing down!

**Demo…**

Damatte-yo, I hear something!

**/&\**

_Mind You, while this confident talk was going on, she still looked pretty haggard_

My God! She looked like she was about to pass out. Yet her tense posture and notched bow was a warning to anyone who came in close proximity. You could just feel the Miko energy rolling off of her in waves, weak as it was from trying to heal her.

Though she had no 'real' physical injuries, just fatigue and a broken heart, it still pushed at her to be well.

Baka, Inu Yasha, tossing her away like that. Though I knew he still cared, I could smell him a ways off trying to find her.

She probably caught the aura too, for she snapped her head up, eyes blazing with a smoky brown/amber fire. She looked lethal, yet graceful in her slump. Beautiful.

One lone tear snaked down her cheek, but by then she had stilled her gaze, she stood and called forth even more of her dieing energy into an orb.

That orb seemed to be the opposite of Kanna's mirror. She looked into it and saw Inu Yahsa's image, he was running through a clearing…Kikyo on his back.

She held her head up and brought the orb to her mouth. She kissed it gently then melted the power.

I saw her breath in and out deeply for a second, before she opened her mouth. I stilled myself for what I was sure was going to be a yelling match between the two, but instead she just let one tiny word pass her lips. That and a forever binding sentence, before she passed out into my waiting arms.

"Osuwaru. Sit boy, and never come to find me again."

A.N Ok guys! Chapter One: Beautiful Words is complete. Now you can't tell me they aren't cute! A little crazy with their inner selves, but still completely adorable. Now for a challenge, what do you think will happen when Kagome awakes, will she still be in Sesshy's arms or somewhere, disposed of and forgotten?

Dictionary:

**Demo**: But

**Damatte-yo**: Shut Up/Shut The Fuck Up (depends how you use it)

**Osuwaru**: Sit/Sit Boy

**Uso**: Liar! /U Lie!

**Yoku-in-yo**: How Dare You/How Dare You Say That(more or less)

_**Now, click that little blue button!**_


	3. Chapter 2:Emotional Deseption

**Chapter Two**: **Emotional Deseption**

Beautiful. Simply Beautiful.

**I told you liked her.**

Shut up.

**Alright…But she is perfect. Besides this whole human thing, she would make a great mate.**

I said, Shut…Up!

**Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a bunch.**

I continued to stroke her face (trying to ignore my yokai), smoothing my finger over her lips before I caught myself leaning in.

Damn human wench!

**You like her and you know it.**

If you speak one more time, I will disconnect your vocal cords.

**Oh yeah sure. You're a man of little words, but I don't like it would be who of you to be a man of no words. My vocal chords are your vocal chords. Just to let you know.**

At this point I don't care; I need peace of mind to think. You provide the opposite.

**Oh so what I'm not peaceful?**

Truthfully? NO!! you are absolutely not peaceful and you are driving me mad. You like the Miko bitch, but why does that mean I have to mate her?

**Because you like her too. Your just so got damned stubborn that you won't realize it. I am your inner thoughts. The part of your beast that knows what you want and acts on it. I have no idea why you fight me so, I act like a pup at times but I am coherent enough to know what we want and like. It is my job. It is your job to keep me in line, but listen to my wants, needs, suggestions, and advice. I swear you grow more like your mother everyday, but she was not this bad.**

How would you know of my mother? My true demon ability was not unlocked until after she died.

**You are so silly. I am your yokai. A spirit that has been trained to fit especially for you. I know all of your past and your family's past. I know why you are drawn to this girl and for what reasons. I am the very essence of you and you would do darn well to lead by my example.**

I was thoroughly taken aback. I had just been reprimanded by my yokai. It was a very strange feeling. I hadn't been reprimanded by anyone in a very long time. Hmm, whatever. But I would take what he said to heart.

Unconsciously I was still stroking her cheek, she had leaned into the touch placing her hand on top of mine, smiling in her dream state.

I smiled at her reaction and began to laugh; albeit humorlessly, it really wasn't funny.

"This human. This Miko wench has caused me to quite simply lose my mind. What the hell is the problem with me? She is after all beneath me, yet I am so drawn. It's quite strange"

I kept my hand on her skin, even as I felt her begin to awaken. It didn't matter. I would claim her. Not yet because I still wasn't sure, but this Sesshomaru would never be said to have made a mistake.

* * *

_Of course Kagome chooses now to end her slumber_

I woke up groggy. Passing out was not fun. But beyond my thoughts of that was a strange feeling. More like a gentle touch, but who?

I focused my power on the auras things flaring up like sub-space video game. I saw my power, the Miko energy swirling within me, and there was another. Sesshomaru!

Shocked that I hadn't figured that out before I concentrated, trying to find his yokai.

Once I had done that and saw no harm I relaxed; albeit perplexed at his gentle caress I relaxed just the same.

Why the hell is he touching me though? I wish he would stop. But did I, it felt so good. NO, I was still in love with Inu Yasha. I thought for a second and realized that I wasn't actually, in love with the hanyou boy. I had realized this long ago yet I had yet to actually accept it. I was in denial. I figured now since it was completely official that he didn't want me, I could go on my merry way. As merry as my way could be without any one with me.

But now Sesshomaru turns up and it's all I can do not to fall head over heels again. Inu Yasha was just puppy dog, 15 year old love. This couldn't be anything more. Though since I was now 18 going on 19 it felt like something else. Like it could be something else.

But who was I to go after not one but both of the Taisho brothers. It seemed sluttish.

**There's nothing sluttish about it, its how your heart is. Plus you need a demon mate.**

Why?

**You know.**

No, actually I don't.

**Well, you'll find out.**

I opened my eyes and stared deftly into his. Unafraid and calculating. A demon mate, hu? I could shake with that. It didn't really matter. I just wanted someone to love me. But it was not at all plausible that Sesshomaru could be that person, so I just pushed the thought into the back of my mind and continued to stare.

He looked down on me and I felt my cheeks redden at his heated gaze. I opened my mouth to ask where we were going but he swiftly turned his face forward placed his stoic mask back in place, therefore dismissing the thought of speaking to him, or period rather successfully.

It was then that I realized the huge amounts of wind whipping on my face and blowing pleasurably through my hair. I lifted my head minimally and looked around.

**WE WERE IN THE AIR!!**

I panicked for a second before I remembered Sesshomaru's ability to fly on his yokai cloud and relaxed. I turned myself and he placed me on the ground(ish) and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. I told myself it was just so I wouldn't fall, but I secretly hoped it was more.

Then a breathtaking sight came into view. The western palace was extremely beautiful. All the air rushed out of my lungs and I learned forward almost being drawn to touch the shiny twinkling lights that danced off the glossy exterior. It was a beautiful array of rainbows and the structure itself was extremely lovely.

Then Sesshomaru snarled. Snarled and let out an earpeircing growl. Predatoral and very possessive. It told all in the area and probably beyond that he was near.

I turned and looked up at his devastatingly beautiful face, a face of a true lord. And raised my eyebrow questioningly, curiosity fueling my 'death wish' fire. I chuckled warmly at his look which mirrored my own and turned back about resting my head on his chest and breathing in his woodsy sweet scent that enveloped me like a thick fog.

This was home.

* * *

Her eyes were unafraid. More calculating, trying to figure out what business I had with her, and her feeling towards me kidnapping her.

Her cheeks reddened at my unforgiving stare. I gave her all the time in the world to feel fear and all the time in the world to push away. But she didn't, just sat there half on my shoulder, half in my arm just staring at me.

She opened her mouth and I already knew her question, but before I directly knew the answer, now I wasn't so sure. I knew I still sort of desired the tetsuiga, but I wanted the girl more. It was never really about the sword, I just wanted Inu Yasha to realize his true power and stop being such an annoying jackass coward. I figured the girl could help. But tetsuiga be damned, I was keeping her. She closed her mouth and turned back around. I breathed an internal sigh of relief.

Panic was becoming apparent in her scent.

Finally, she fears me, but for what. I have not posed a threat? Then I noticed that she was partially sitting up in my arm and looking around. Down to be more specific. Down and around.

I almost laughed at her bewildered expression. But her scent calmed down and she proceeded to look everywhere. She turned around to get a better look and I placed her on the cloud and wrapped my arm around her waist tightly, staking my claim to all who could see (at this altitude only the eagle demons).

Then the palace came into view and I watched smugly as the sight of appreciation for the beautifully crafted artwork of the western lands flicked across her face. She leaned forward, much like Rin had done the first time she had seen it in the air. I think the were drawn to touch the surface even at this altitude of height and this far away. It was obviously eye catching.

I pulled her back against my chest as we descended and snarled. I let my fangs show and red bleed into my eyes as I staked claim for the package I was holding. I growled a low and loud growl that would send any 10,000 year old ancient running for his den with his tail between his legs. Everyone in this area and most of the all the other territories knew I was courting this girl. Even if she didn't.

She just looked back at me, eyebrow raised and her face was utterly laughable. I mimicked it, having done it many a times to conceal my own amusement, I saw her mirth as she turned away to keep from laughing. I wanted to tickle her just to see how her laugh would sound. Probably like most humans laugh, sickly and cackling. Like someone was scratching their throat when the noise came out.

Rin's laugh was not like this. It was very bell like and cherubic. Very girly and quite the happy sort, Jaken loved it even though he swore up and down to hate the child.

Hmm, the child, my child, our child. I looked at Kagome. Then faced forward and rode on the strip of air as my cloud dispersed and I landed gracefully 40-50 feet away from the palace. It was still beautiful, even on the ground. It was my den, my dwelling.

As ruler of the Western Lands, it was my home.

A.N: Wahoo! Done again. I had a great deal of trouble naming this chapter so you should sincerely thank my Nana for thinking of it and making me post it that much faster. I also had an inner turmoil about ending it at Kagome's last words or taking it to Sesshy's POV. Obviously you can see what I ended up with, and I hope you like it. I have the next few chapters all planned out and the only thing I have to do is the writing. Now if you really wanna see those posts you'd give me a bunch of reviews, because lets be truthful: They drive me to write well. Ha-ha, well Love Ya.

P.S-A.N: I know good and well that Sesshy nor is yokai should, would, or could know anything about knickers (no I'm not British). But for the sake of humor (and the story), please bear with me. And if you don't like it too bad, it's in there.


	4. AN

A

A.N OK, I know people have been waiting on an update to 'Face Down' and I know this being an A.N is both not allowed and probably disappointing to some of you. Well, bear with me. I'm trying to write, and I know it's been a minute but I can't seem to come up with many ideas, or if the idea is there then the writing won't come.

I want you guys to maybe send me some ideas and possibly if a beta is reading this, I need one badly. I'll try to get another chapter out within the week and again I'm sorry that this story has been dormant for so long.


End file.
